My Big Bro, Donnie
by writer0824
Summary: To make up for my long absence, I wrote this. Donnie and Mikey brotherly moment. Mikey's thoughts on his big brother, his best friend, Donnie. Flashbacks of proof on how Donnie cares about Mikey. Sorry if it seems out of character. No flames, but R&R. One shot


TMNT

A/N- Okay, to try and make up for my long absence, I decided to write this. Mikey's thoughts on his older brother/best friend, Donnie. Mikey's POV. No flames, as usual.

People may think I'm closest to Raph, but that's not the case. I'm closest to Donnie. I know, you all are probably wondering why. Donnie cares about me more than anyone. He protects me from everything he can. He understands me, even though we are completely opposites.

Donnie is my best friend. Sorry, April, but he can't be your best friend, because I'm the best friend. And, I don't like having to share Donnie. I'm his only little brother, so it's kinda hard for me to share him. I don't think Donnie minds. Donnie loves me, and I know that for a fact. If you're wondering why, well, it's pretty obvious. Let's have some simple flashbacks of things you probably haven't seen. Afterall, we are SECRET teenage mutant ninja turtles. You probably shouldn't even know we exist.

Flashback #1

I got into an argument with Donnie. We screamed at each other. I don't even remember what it was over, only that it was something stupid, and I started it.

'' Whatever, Donnie, I'm out of here!'', I yelled, and ran off. Donnie tried to catch up with me, but I was too fast. I ran to Topside, and lost Donnie. I walked around a rooftop for a bit, trying to process this all. Me and Donnie never fight, like this anyway. Yeah, we bickered back and forth, but I never ran off from him. I wonder if he's still looking for me. '' I wonder if he's worried about me.''

'' Right now, I'd be worried about yourself.'', Dogpound snapped. I jump up, and see Dogpound, with a bunch of Foot Ninjas beside him. Great, this time, I don't have my bros to help me.

'' I'm not afraid of you.'', I snapped, taking out my nunchuks. Dogpound was about to feel MY HOT NUNCHUK FURY!

'' This time, Michelangelo, you don't have anyone to help you. Shredder knows how much you mean to your brothers... and Splinter. I'm surprised you're out here alone. One of your brothers looking for ya?'', Dogpound asked.

'' No...'', I answered, well, lied. Donnie had to be searching for me, and he was probably worried. Two Foot Ninjas brought out two chains, and one threw it over, and caught my left arm. Then, the other did the same, and caught my right. Dogpound walked over to me, and went to smash me into the ground.

'' Let him go!'', Donnie's voice yelled, causing Dogpound to turn around. Donnie stood there, ready to kill anyone. He attacked the two Foot Ninjas that had me, causing my arms to be released. I swung my nunchuks, and attacked Dogpound. Too bad I was taken down too fast. '' Mikey!''

'' Donnie?'', I ask, put feel something hit me upside the head. My world went black.

I slowly opened my eyes, and heard sobbing. I looked around the room. Donnie's lab. I looked beside me, and Donnie had his face buried in his arms, and was crying.

'' Mikey, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.'', he cried, I don't think he noticed I woke up. '' Please, little brother, just come back to me. I'm sorry we argued. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. I'm so sorry. Just come back.''

'' Donnie, bro, I'm right here.'', I said, in a weak voice. Donnie looked up, and I could see his brown reddish eyes had been swimming in tears. They were so bright, but at that moment, they were dull. Misery, guilt, fear, and confusion, I could see in his eyes.

'' Mikey.'', Donnie whispered, hugging me tight. '' I'm so sorry, little brother, I never meant for any of this to happen.''

'' I heard all of it.'', I responded. He hugged me tighter, and was crying harder.

'' Never do this to me again. I love you so much, Mikey. Never scare me like this again!'', Donnie exclaimed. I had to comfort him for about an hour before he finally calmed down.

End of Flashback #1

I know, you guys probably don't believe it. Believe it or not, it happened. For you guys who believe it, thanks for believing my story. After reading this, try saying Donnie doesn't care about me. If you need more evidence, I have a couple more memories.

Flashback #2

'' I need to head to the junkyard for some parts.'', Donnie said, as he got out of his lab.

'' Um, okay, Donnie, we can come with you.'', Leo offered. He knew Donnie can take care of himself, but that never stopped Leo from offering.

'' It's alright, Leo, if I'm not back in an hour, then you can come looking, okay? You know my usual spots.'', Donnie said. I looked at him.

'' Can I go?'', I asked.

'' Mikey, it's going to a junkyard. I'll be back soon, little brother.'', Donnie insisted.

'' Please?'', I begged. Donnie looked at Leo, who looked at him as if he was saying ' Fine, but you two be back in one hour.'

'' Okay, little brother, you win.'', Donnie sighed. I jumped up, and jumped on his back. He laughed at me, and shook his head. I got off of him and we walked out of the lair.

'' So, what parts are we looking for?'', I asked, smiling at my best friend.

'' It's a surprise.'', Donnie answered. We got at the junkyard. I didn't know what I was searching for, but I always looked for something fancy looking. I walked off from Donnie, searching, and I felt someone run passed me from behind. I turned around, thinking it was Donnie. It wasn't. Just a Foot Ninja, no big deal. I brought out my nunchuks, but stopped. Where were the other Foot Ninjas? Donnie! They all must be attacking him! I swung my nunchuks at the ninja, full force, and took him down. That... was too easy. I ran over to find Donnie, and after 5 minutes. He was on the ground, and a good 15 ninjas were surrounding him.

'' Donnie!'', I screamed, and took down 5 ninjas, just enough to get to him. I helped him up, but the other 10 ninjas all drew their katanas on me. What the heck was I suppose to do? Donnie needed help. I laid him back down, and took down one ninja. One managed to slice my arm. I wished Donnie would of woken up and helped me, and he did. He opened his eyes, in time to see a ninja take me to the ground, and put his blade to my throat.

'' Mikey!'', Donnie yelled, and got up. He lifted up his bo staff from the dirt, and hit the ninja, in the face, full force, throwing the ninja off of me. I got up and stared at Donnie. I never seen him so angry. Apparently, the Ninjas haven't either, because they fled.

'' Donnie, are you okay?'', I asked, looking at him. He turned to me, examining me for any cuts. He found the one on my arm, and saw my leg had a cut on it.

'' Fine, let's get you to the lair. I have to get your cuts checked. We have to hurry, you're loosing blood.'', he said, taking my shoulder and guiding me gently to the lair. The Foot Ninja still was on the ground, knocked out. I knew Donnie didn't care at that moment. They shouldn't of tried to kill me. Especially when Donnie is around. We got to the lair, and Leo and Raph looked concerned.

'' What the shell happened!? Who did this to you guys?!'', Raph yelled.

'' We were ambushed. I have to take care of Mikey's cuts, okay? Then, I'll explain everything.'', Donnie said, taking me in his lab. He got out his medical supplies, and I sat on the table. '' You should of left.''

'' Donnie, I know you wanted me to, but you could of died. They nearly killed you.'', I said.

'' If I didn't wake up when I did, you would of been killed.'', Donnie sighed. I know it only freaked him out.

'' But, you did wake up.'', I said.

'' What if I didn't?'', Donnie asked. His voice sounded like he was about to cry. He looked at my arm again. '' It's going to need stitches, Mikey.''

'' Okay.'', I said, quietly. He stitched my arm up, and it did hurt. He did the same to my leg. It HURT. I didn't say anything, knowing it would of upset my brother. Once he was done, he looked at me, and he was worried.

'' Next time something like this happens, leave me and go get Leo and Raph.'', Donnie said, hugging me. I could tell he was in a world of thoughts. What if he didn't make it?

'' Okay.'', I said, and hugged him back. We both stood there, not letting each other go. And, he knew I didn't mean it when I said okay. I won't leave him in the middle of battle.

End Of Flashback #2

I never doubted him. I know he would always be there. He would force himself to help me. I always know... Donnie would NEVER let anything happen to me. He'd kill anyone who tried. Do you still think Donnie doesn't care about me? How about when neither of us were in danger? When I was a scared 9 year old?

Flashback #3

I was hanging around Donnie, while Leo and Raph were training together. It was late, and we had to go to bed soon. I learned of humans. I started becoming terrified that they would come after us. Master Splinter came in our room, and smiled.

'' Michelangelo, Donatello, it is time to get some rest.'', he said. We laid in our beds, which were next to each other. Splinter went over and tucked us in. Once he was gone, I turned over to Donnie. He was tired, and so was I.

'' Night, big bro.'', I yawn.

'' Night, lil bro.'', Donnie said, with a yawn. I fell asleep. I started having a nightmare.

Me and Donnie were in the lair, he was reading me a book. Then, something I haven't seen before, a human, walks in. I looked at Donnie, and he closed the book, and pulled me closer. I looked back at the man, and clinged to Donnie. The man walked up to us, and stood over us like a giant. I screamed. Splinter, Leo, and Raph ran in. Splinter tried to attack the man, put the moment he was standing before him, the man pulled out a knife, and stabbed Father in the stomach. Father fell to the ground, and he looked like he was asleep. Raph, Leo, and Donnie jumped up to get the man, but I was paralyzed in fear. The man stabbed Leo and Raph and had Donnie by the throat.

'' NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!", I screamed. The man looked at me.

'' I only need one of these freaks, and I'm taking you.'', he growled. Donnie kicked him.

'' No! You're not taking him!'', he yelled, only to have the man throw him across the room. I ran over to him, and he was knocked out cold.

'' Donnie... Donnie... big bro, wake up.'', I pleaded. The man walked over to us, and threw me aside.

'' Might as well finish off the job.'', he mumbled, and stabbed Donnie repeatedly, right in front of me.

'' DONNIE!'', I screamed, as my eyes popped open. Donnie jumped out of bed, and looked at me.

'' Mikey, it's okay, I'm right here.'', Donnie said. I got out of my bed, tears running down my cheeks, and came beside his bed, even though it wasn't that far. '' What's wrong?''

'' Human... you... the others... knife.'', I tried to explain, but couldn't. I could barely talk.

'' Mikey, what?'', Donnie asked, getting out of bed, and cradling me in his arms. I cried for a few minutes. Donnie tightened his grip on me. I was safe. We're safe. No humans are here. I explained everything to him. '' No human will come in the lair, and if they did, no one can take Splinter down.''

'' What is it happens though, Donnie? It felt so real.'', I cried. Donnie had a protective grip on me.

'' It won't. And, nightmares usually feel real. It's okay. As long as we're here, we're safe. Okay?'', Donnie said. I had a grip on him, and I didn't let go that easily.

'' Okay.'', I said. Donnie looked at me.

'' I won't let anyone take you and you know it.'', he stated, getting up and taking my shoulders. He guided me to my bed and tucked me in. '' And, I'll kill anyone who tries. You have nothing to be scared of.''

'' Okay. Thanks, Donnie.'', I yawned. Suddenly, I felt a whole lot better. Donnie meant every word he said.

'' Anytime. Night, Mikey.'', Donnie said. I fell asleep again.

End of Flashback #3

So, there you have it. After what I just told you, try saying Donnie doesn't care about me. I love Donnie a lot. He's my best friend. Like I said before, April, he can't be your best friend. He's mine. Sorry.

'' Mikey, you okay?'', Donnie asks, knocking on the door. I smile and open the door.

'' Yeah, Donnie.'', I answer. The tall turtle smiles and looks down, shaking his head.

'' Well, it's time to go on patrol. It was either me or Raph coming to get you. And, he's arguing with Leo, so I just came and got you.'', Donnie explains.

'' Oh.'', I say.

'' SERIOUSLY, LEO?!'', Raph yells. I back up.

'' Uh, how important is patrol?'', I ask.

'' Well, we could make up the excuse that I need your help with a experiment.'', he says. I look up at him, and he smiles.

'' Could you please do that?'', I ask, hopeful.

'' Yeah, come on.'', Donnie answers. I nod, and we walk near the lab. '' We have to work on a project.''

'' Well, patrol is canceled tonight anyway!'', Leo yells. Donnie guides me in the lab.

'' Good thing these walls are sound proof.'', he says, shutting the door. I look at him, and smile.

'' Hey, Donnie, quick question.'', I say. Donnie looks over at me.

'' Yeah?'', he asks.

'' What's it like having a little brother you always have to take care of?'', I ask, curious.

'' Well, for me, it's pretty awesome.'', Donnie answers, walking beside me, and putting me in a headlock. '' Because I have the best little bro ever.''

'' It doesn't get annoying?'', I ask, having him release me, by doing a backflip, and landing on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but not to the point where I was choking him, and my legs around his waist.

'' No.'', Donnie answers, not bothering to try and get me off. He knows I'll get off in a few minutes.

'' And, you wouldn't want a different, less annoying, little brother?'', I ask.

'' Why would I want a different little brother? Where is all of this coming from?'', Donnie asks, pulling me off of him. Uh oh, busted.

'' Just curious.'', I lie.

'' Sure you are, and I don't want a different little brother! I have a great one right here.'', he says. See, ladies and gentlemen, I TOLD YOU SO! Donnie does care! Ha!

'' And, you're the best big brother ever!'', I exclaim, jumping back on him. He smiles at me, and starts laughing.

'' Thanks, Mikey.'', he says.

'' Love ya, big bro.'', I say.

'' Love you, too, Mikey.'', Donnie says.

A/N= Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. No flames.


End file.
